


You are (my one and only)

by kaixxi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, but it's never enough, fem!suho, fluffy fluffy fluff, i cant even with these two, i was inspired with joonmoney dressing up as a girl and daning to girls' day oh my god, im such a mess so, kim junhee!!!!, slight angst, they both got drunk lol, too much do kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/kaixxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo fell (and still is) in love with Kim Junhee six times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are (my one and only)

**Author's Note:**

> I. WRITE. TOO. MUCH. DO. KYUNGSOO. (BUT THERE ISN'T ENOUGH DO KYUNGSOO!!)
> 
> written september 23, 2015. i don't even know what's going on in my mind when i wrote this. unbetaed. cheesy title.

Kyungsoo had his first crush when he was 10.

There was a recently moved family across his house. It was October; the wind was blowing softly against his skin, and Kim Junhee was 13 at the time. The Kims had moved from various places to accommodate the mother's line of work.

He felt giddiness rush inside of him when he first saw her at their doorstep, a box of macaroons in her hand. She had a dark brown hair at the time, stopping right below the shoulder. Kyungsoo thinks she looked like an angel.

"Hi, I'm Kim Junhee! We're the recently moved family right in front of your house." She said with a smile, before handing the brown box to his mother. Kyungsoo found himself liking her more when she looked at him and said, "Hi there, aren't you cute?"

Kyungsoo dubs her as the pretty angel noona after that.

 

\-----

 

Kyungsoo had his first kiss when he was 13.

The school held an event for Valentine's Day that year, and it happened that Kim Junhee was the one giving kisses on the Free Kiss booth. He had a bet with Sehun the day before that _Chanyeol hyung would ask that 'pretty senior with pretty voice and pretty hands'_ and he would be rejected. Turns out he was wrong, and Sehun happened to assume the girl they would put in the booth would not be pretty, and he decided the booth was the punishment. Turns out he was wrong too.

Kim Junhee was 15 at the time, and she had the brightest smile when she saw Kyungsoo at the line, fiddling with the hem of his red shirt because it was his turn.

"Hi noona." he said.

"Hi Kyungsoo-ah, what brings you here?"

He stuttered because she was so, so pretty with a white dress on, with strapped wings on the back. Her hair was braided on the side and a flower crown adorning her light brown hair. 

"I-i lost a-a b-bet."

Kim Junhee had a very nice voice and she was laughing and Kyungsoo thinks, feeling his heart go up and down rapidly in his chest, that angels were sent from the above because she looks and sounds like one.

"Okay then. Come here."

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, and for a second he felt something warm and damp on his nose.

Kim Junhee, with her shiny cherry lipgloss, had kissed him on the nose, in front of everyone.

He thinks he should've tilted his head a bit higher.

 

\-----

 

Kyungsoo had his first love when he was 15.

It was December, the 20th to be exact, the day the world decided to rain snow.

The time was 5:22 p.m, and Kim Junhee was 18 at the time. She had a white parka on, and a red scarf covering the lower half of her face which he gave to her 2 Christmases ago.

She was really pretty with her eyes closed. Her eyelashes caressing her cheeks which are tinted pink from the cold; some stray strands of black hair sticking on her forehead, and the rays of the December sunset fell on her glowing face. She looked like a snow angel, and she was _much prettier_ than Seoul at night.

It was weird, how her eyes immediately found his own when she fluttered them open. He felt something spark inside of him, like an electric shock of happiness in his body.

Kim Junhee walked forward; she was barely his height, just an inch shorter. She had that smile on her face, the one with her eyes formed into little crescents, and she held out her hand for Kyungsoo to hold.

Kyungsoo goes home wishing that he should've kissed her right there.

 

\-----

 

Kyungsoo had his first heartbreak when he was 18.

It was April 12, 3:26 p.m, well, he wasn't sure for he had lost track of the time. 

Kim Junhee was 20 when she decided to go away, and Kyungsoo can feel his heart plummet to the ground, breaking into tiny pieces.

The news had spread around the neighborhood like wildfire, sparking rumors of Kim Junhee being this and that.

Kyungsoo never believed them, even though Junhee's mother had said she went away with Luhan, that Chinese senior in high school who plays soccer and whom he had seen with her a few times, _because Junhee-noona would tell me everything._

Maybe except her relationship with Luhan, or the night a week ago when they both got drunk over a game of truth or dare in her house.

Kyungsoo lies in his bed hoping that it was only a very bad dream.

 

\-----

 

Kyungsoo had his heart broken the second time when he was 20.

It was around the first week of May, and Kim Junhee was 22 at the time and she decided to comeback, but he hadn't known if it was, again, for good.

Kim Junhee was still pretty, except for the once bright brown eyes she had were dull and restless. Her hair was still black from the last time she was here, except it wasn't silky anymore; and she still had that smile, the one when her eyes turn into little crescents, except it wasn't really her smiling at all.

She was still Kim Junhee, except she brought home with her a baby.

To say Kyungsoo was shocked was an understatement, for he had been angry and worried and sad, _because Junhee noona would call me and tell me and not lie to me._

And Kyungsoo found himself being 18 again, because the world came crashing down on him.

She tries to smile the whole time, stealing glances from his direction as she tells everyone what actually happened, but Kyungsoo knew nevertheless.

“Is she Luhan’s?” His mother asked, and Kim Junhee smiled, albeit a little bit sad.

“No.” she says softly before looking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo thinks he should have been there with Kim Junhee through those times.

 

\-----

 

Kyungsoo found happiness at the age of 22.

He has a little girl perched on his lap, playing with the strands of his hair; and a woman beside him, laughing so beautifully he wanted to stay like this forever.

Kyungsoo saw Kim Junhee, her brown hair stopping just above her waist; and her smile is like the sunshine in his eyes.

She is still Kim Junhee, except she is now a Do, and she is _Kyungsoo’s._

And he knows, as he playfully kisses Junhee on the cheeks, he would never let them go.


End file.
